


Please Stay | A Vesta X Luka Fanfiction

by anglewrites



Category: Feral (Wildworks Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Furry, Other, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anglewrites/pseuds/anglewrites
Summary: Luka, quite a lonely little Blood Kobold, is the leader of a small village in the mysterious Blood Tundra. As a leader, it is their obligation to keep the residents content and safe, at which they always fail. Evidence? Not many who come to the Tundra stay there; scramming out of fear, discomfort, or some other disturbing occurrence, whatever that may be. It seemed that no matter what Luka did, they always left, or disappeared. But one morning, they find a peculiar newcomer in town, looking for a place to live. This new resident seems quite odd. Maybe this one will stay.-*All the characters in this story and the game they appear in belong to Wildworks. I only own this work and most (if not all) art used in this work.*I headcanon Veska as asexual and a tad bit aromantic, so I will portray their relationship as I would imagine it.*If you haven't played Fer.al yet, there are slight spoilers to some quests in-game.*Warning: Mild Language*Please do not bring hate here. Opinions can be respected but I do not tolerate hate speech. If you have any critique on my writing style, feel free to privately message me. Thank you and happy reading!
Relationships: Luka (Feral) / Vesta (Feral), Vesta (Feral) / Luka (Feral)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Newcomer

It's another morning in the Blood Tundra. The air is as cold as ever and everyone is cooped up in their own homes, as usual. A fresh blanket of snow lies atop each roof and porch from the snowfall the night before. The dusk thornbushes and deadwood trees sit still as if part of a photograph.

  


A young kobold lays in their bed, unbeknownst to the events ahead of them. They yawn and sigh tiresomely. "Another day," they mutter, rubbing their eyes with their knuckles. Groggily getting out of bed, they prepare themself for the day.

  


A while later, after getting dressed, they step outside their door and take a stroll through the village. They see Iver, another Blood Kobold like Luka. They give him a small wave, a slight smile on their face. _Iver was one of the few villagers who stayed,_ Luka thought. "Morning, Luka!" Iver greeted, beaming. Luka replied, "Morning, Iver. How's Pants doing?"

"She's doing fine! It'll be her birthday in a couple of days, so she's pretty excited." 

"Aww, well tell Pants that I greet her an advanced 'Happy Birthday'," Luka smiles. 

"I will, thank you! Also, did you hear about that odd historian living near the Tree? They seem pretty sketchy..."

Luka pauses, "... Oh, right. Them. Yeah, uh, I'll go take a look. We wouldn't want them driving away potential visitors to our village, now would we..." They chuckle nervously. _I hope they leave soon... oh boy. What if they write about the Blood Tundra in a bad way and we never get visitors ever again..._ Luka internally panics. _I.. okay. It's going to be **fine**. I can keep this under control, no sweat... yeah._

  


"Umm, Luka? You okay over there buddy?" Iver tilts his head slightly. "O-Oh! Sorry, I zoned out for a little. Thanks again for the reminder. I'll be on my way, then!" Luka grins at Iver and continues trudging through the snow and down the mountainside. Seeing Luka already walked a far distance, Iver exclaims, "Be careful!"

  


One long walk later, Luka reaches the doorstep of the small house by The Wayfarer. They feel slightly out of breath from walking up the steep climb. They softly knock on the door four times and stand back.

  


Half a minute passes without an answer and Luka says, puzzled, "Hello? Anybody home..?" They knock four times once more. 

  


"I'm kind of busy right now; if you would just hold your horses-" "Ah, yes, hello! I was wondering if everything's alright up here. It's pretty lonely, don't you think?" Luka says, trying to sound as positive as they could.

"Well I'm doing just fine, thank you very much. As I just said, I'm busy writing a new chapter and I would appreciate it if you bothered me at another time," they reply. 

Their smile fades and they say, "O-Oh.. alright then. I'll come back _later_. Thanks." _How rude... I really don't want to come back later._ Luka sighs. They start walking back down the hill, a cold gust of wind passing every now and then. _Maybe it wouldn't be too bad if they left immediately..._ Luka chuckles to themself. _Nah... That's too rude. I'm not stooping to their level. And probably, they didn't even mean to be rude with what they said.. I'm just overthinking. Well I always--_

  


Suddenly, Luka takes a wrong step and the snow gives, causing them to lose their balance and they start sliding down the rest of the hill! They let out a yelp and brace for impact with the snowy ground ahead of them.

  


_Boof!_ The kobold tumbles and lands face-first into the snow. _Oh wow. Just... great._ Annoyed, they lift their head and pick themself up off the ground, dusting and padding off the snow that stuck to them. Luka lets out an exasperated sigh. _... At least no one saw that. I'd be super embarrassed if anyone did..._ Their face flushes at the thought. Shaking their head, they continue walking, storming off a bit. 

  


Passing by the Tree, they hear a voice.

  


"This tree is beautiful! What grandiose boughs... Who is taking care of it? Of her..." A short, blue, figure exclaims at the foot of the Blood Tree.

  


_I wonder who that is? Are they lost? Who..._ Luka walks towards the figure. It turns around and upon seeing Luka covers its mouth, suppressing a laugh. "What's so funny?" Luka makes a straight face, obviously pretty miffed because of how cruddy their morning has been so far. "Well you kind of have a pile of snow on your head," they grin, "just a little one!" Luka's eyes widen and they immediately shake off any snow that could have stayed on their head, ruffling their head fur with their hands as well. A burst of laughter comes from the other individual, immediately silenced by themself. Flushed from embarrassment and slight annoyance, Luka dusts off their gloved hands and says, "Alright, alright, that's enough. If I may ask, who are you, and why are you here?" 

"If you must know, my name is Vesta and I just happened to need a place to stay after my little dye ship unfortunately shipwrecked at the harbor here. I'd happily be on my way if someone were to fix my boat, but it's beyond repair at this point and I'm not willing to drown in that bloody water just yet," she explains. "Oh, yeah shipwrecks are normal around here. It's nice to meet you, I'm Luka. If you need a place to stay, I'd be more than happy to welcome you in our little village just atop those mountains," they gesture to the silhouette of a couple of houses, "and hopefully you'll stay around long. It gets lonely around here-- _I'm asking for a friend._ " Luka chuckles nervously, although they meant what they said. **(Well.)**

  


_That would be absurd to instantly hit on someone I just met, gosh. I hope she doesn't think of me like that._ Luka thinks, nervously. Vesta laughs, "That's wonderful! Though before we go to your village, I'd just like to ask--Has anyone tried taking care of this tree? It seems quite neglected, and, well I'm an expert botanist, I could help with that if you need me!" Vesta clasps her hands together, grinning. "The tree? Ehh... I guess it just exists. It's been here longer than I have if I remember correctly. You're welcome to do as you please with it," they smile back. "Let's go now then, it's kinda _cold_ out here if you haven't already noticed." Luka starts walking towards the village. Vesta follows behind them, looking back at the tree shortly.

  


As they walked, Luka pondered. _At least that didn't go too terrible... Maybe she'll really stay. She's really nice too.. I guess... hmm..._

  


**END OF CHAPTER ONE: NEWCOMER**


	2. The Village

The walk up the path is awkwardly silent, the only other noise to be heard aside from the trudging of steps through fresh snow is the whistling wind. _It's been five minutes since we started walking. Maybe I should try and strike up a conversation.._ Luka looks behind them, seeing the cross-armed blue valkeri shivering slightly.

Vesta's clothes are actually meant for warmer weather, most likely because the waters she had been accustomed to traversing weren't as cold as the lakes of the Tundra. A flowing, red, poncho-like dress with short sleeves that reach her kneecaps and thin, black, undergarments. She also carries around a three-stringed instrument of sorts. No boots, gloves, scarves, or furry hats to be seen. Well, ponchos are used for warmth, but that's about all Vesta is wearing. _Literally._ Luka takes notice of this and an idea crosses their mind.

"Hey, umm," they stop walking, "take this. It doesn't quite look like you're dressed for this weather," Luka reaches inside one of their side pouches. They pull out a dark red scarf, handing it out for Vesta to take. Her eyes widen at the sudden kind gesture as if she isn't used to that sort of thing. "Oh! T-Thank you, I was getting pretty chilly. These feathers can only warm someone so much," she smiles, a relieved expression on her face. Luka smiles back, feeling a little warm inside. Taking the scarf gently, she wraps it around her neck and feels the fabric with the tips of her claws, admiring the craftsmanship. _How thoughtful..._ She smiles to herself.

She looks back up to the kobold and their eyes meet.

Upon taking a closer look, Vesta notices Luka's features. Snow-white yet cream-tinted fur, dark circles under their tired red eyes, and a little, brown, triangular snout. A small tooth is seen poking out, possibly from underbite. Their attire consists of a black tank top and gloves, and a red belt with two ochre pouches on either side of their waist. They also have black _samurai haidate_ , otherwise known as thigh-guards, and dull pink _kusazuri_ laid over a pair of brown, puffy, shorts. A large sword rests unsheathed on their back, causing her to wonder how it stays on. Their lower legs are completely wrapped in bandages that don't look like they're changed regularly. Her attention goes back up to Luka's eyes, their red, hypnotic, gaze.

Breaking eye contact by paying attention to the ground, Luka speaks up. "Is there something wrong? Do you not like the scarf, or--" "No, it's okay! It's really soft, I'm... Shall we continue walking?" She fumbles with her words. They look back up, relieved. "Ah yes, apologies." _That was odd..._ Luka turns back around and they continue their little journey.

  


After a long walk up a more solid path, they arrive at the village. Houses of different heights and builds yet following the same design line both sides of the pathway. Dark maroon roofing and wine-red wood paneling contrasted with an arched crimson red door make a Tundra villager's dwelling place. Small duskthorn bushes and spider vein clusters are scattered around, the occasional deadwood stump in some places. Fresh blankets of snow cover the rooftops and small pristine icicles hang from the underside of porches. Snowflakes eerily drift slowly in the cold air and it seems like no one has lived here in ages.

"Welcome. I'll have to check if we have any vacant houses available for you to settle down in," they look around, "but you're welcome to stay at mine while I take care of something important. The door is unlocked, it's the big one with an elevated porch. See you in a bit!" Luka pats Vesta's shoulder gently. "Oh--Alright! Thank you," she turns around but Luka is already out of sight. _Where did they go off to, in such a hurry even? Gee..._ She clasps her hands together. "Okay! Time to find their house. I hope they have a fireplace that they don't mind me using..."

Walking through the village, she whistles a little tune. _Awfully quiet around here, no wonder why they said it gets lonely. Poor thing, though what could have happened to everyone? There's a decent amount of houses for there not to be at least one family of--_

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! Security protocols activate!"

Vesta looks around, no one to be seen in close range. _What._ Taking her (insert instrument name) off her back in (pitiful) self-defense, she tenses up.

Three small kobolds jump out from a bush carrying what looks to be-- _knives?!!_ Where did these children--where are the adults?!! The red one tackles Vesta to the ground, a knife to her throat. The darker pink-ish one takes the instrument swiftly as if Vesta wasn't even holding onto it for dear life. The red one exclaims, "State your name and nature of existence!" "I'm--What? Who are y-" "Now! Or the... whatever-the-heck-this-is gets it," the darker pink-ish one threatens. "No, please!! I am Vesta and--um--nature of what now? Also, that's a sanxian!"

"She's evil! Jail time!" The duller pink-ish one cackles maniacally. _Oh, sweet Aradia._ Vesta covers her face and lets out a distressed shriek.

"What's going on here--Vann! What did I tell you about attacking visitors? Unhand them!"

Everyone looks towards the sound of the voice. "Uncle Iver!!!" The three exclaim in unison, dropping their weapons and the poor sanxian in the snow. Iver is swarmed in a hug by the little piranhas. "That evil bird lady is going to kidnap us! Help!" One cries. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry for, um, them. We don't normally get newcomers, much fewer valkeri. I'm Iver, this is Vann," he gestures to the red one, "Phemer," the darker pink-ish one, "and Ende," the duller pink-ish one.

Vesta, quite flabbergasted, sits up from her place on the snowy ground. "I'm quite alright, thank you. I just got a _little_ startled. Vesta's the name.." Iver holds out his paw for Vesta to take. Hesitantly, she takes his paw and gets helped up quickly. "Thank you. Again." Vesta smiles, blushing slightly, "Now if you must excuse me, I have to look for Luka's house. It's where I'll be staying until they find a house I can live in. You see, I shipwrecked at the harbor here and I need to leave as soon as I can. I'm supposed to deliver these freshly made dyes to my client and I'm going to get absolutely _screamed at_ if I deliver them late. Unfortunately, that isn't possible, as my ship is completely wrecked. There was an awful storm last night and I wasn't able to steer clear of it," she explained, dusting snow off her clothes.

"Oh no! That's terrible, but I'm afraid there's no one around who's good at patching up ships..." Iver ruffles Vann's fur. Vesta's smile fades a little, nodding. "I guess I'm just never going to show my face there ever again," Vesta laughs nervously and sighs. "I'm sure it'll be alright. We can try to help you, but it would take a long while," Iver says, his hand brushing the crook of his neck. "I bet Ende's gonna wreck the ship more." Vann snickers. "Am not! You're the one who tackled her first," Ende is held back by Iver and Phemer holds back Vann from tackling Ende.

  


"Uh... Would you mind showing me around?" Vesta interrupts and all the kobolds perk up at the mention. Her face lightens up. "Great!"

  


_Where's Luka though?_

**END OF CHAPTER TWO: THE VILLAGE**

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this story! i've already written down the whole plot and i am super excited to know what you all think of the full version once i get around publishing all of the chapters!
> 
> 18/07/2020: I'm really sorry but I'm going to discontinue this fanfiction. I'm really disappointed in Luka's current quest dialogue. If Luka ever redeems themself or is given a valid reason for what they've done, I'll continue. I might write some andrukino tho. Hehe.


End file.
